1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an environmental package and more particularly to a package for compactly transporting organic pellets and subsequently using the same package as an enlarged chamber conducive to plant growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to fabricate packaging that is compactly transportable and subsequently expandable. One technique relates to the separate fabrication of the top and bottom halves of a package, the sidewalls having a trapezoidal cross-section permitting stacking one half inside the other. Subsequently, the top half is placed over the bottom half upside down forming an enlarged chamber. In order for the enlarged chamber to be conducive to plant growth, such a package must be fabricated from a rigid clear plastic material which is prohibitively expensive for packaging relatively inexpensive items.